


[ART] After Twenty-Three Years

by mortmere



Category: due South
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: After 23 years, Ray is still a bit clingy, but Fraser doesn't mind. :)Also, somebody may have just turned 60.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	[ART] After Twenty-Three Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frescadp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frescadp/gifts).



> I made this picture to wish happy 60th birthday to my friend Fresca - I think Ray and Fraser would turn 60 around now as well, give or take a few months; the canon isn't specific about that but I figure they could both have been born in early 1961.

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7cee763bc4d7072b67a73e8b7344e904/772372004bf5ae30-63/s2048x3072/7cc0c8e84080af42e65f4108e12d05529fc60818.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> To get a gratuitous Stan Rogers quote in the title (I love that guy!), I opted for 1998 as the year of CotW and the start of Fraser and Ray's adventure as life partners. (The song is, of course, "Forty-Five Years", which has been turned into [a beautiful F/K vid by Gallifrey Wizard](https://youtu.be/desCcx6Uwsg).)
> 
> As with ["More Dear To Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375304), the main reference photo for this piece is from Hugh Nini and Neal Treadwell’s book, _LOVING: A Photographic History of Men in Love 1850s-1950s_. The original photo can be found [here](https://i0.wp.com/thequeerreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/loving_298.jpg) (it's part of [this article](https://thequeerreview.com/2020/11/01/exclusive-interview-hugh-nini-neal-treadwell-loving-a-photographic-history-of-men-in-love/)). You should've heard my squeal when I noticed that the title in the book spine is "ADVENTURE". Of course I had to keep it. 
> 
> PS. Don't ask where the light in the room comes from. Maybe they have a large skylight? Also, I think they really like to sleep wrapped around each other, because otherwise they might mind having such a narrow bed... Oh, well. :)


End file.
